The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) is a cutting-edge facility that provides cell analysis and cell sorting services for SCI members. The mission of the shared resource is to promote scientific research and training with the highest level of quality and rigor and to bring new developments in cytometric instrumentation, techniques and analysis into biological use and routine availability. The FCSR enhances research productivity and effectiveness by promoting high-content data acquisition, ensuring the highest data quality and consistency, carrying out efficient cell sorting, providing reliable data management, educating and training researchers and consulting in experiment design and evaluation. Major applications of flow cytometry services include: DNA content analysis for tumor biology, immunological characterization of lymphoma cells, stem and immune cell sorting, isolation of key cell population in tumors and definition of cell signaling cascades for tumor classification. The FCSR achieves its twofold mission by providing investigators efficient and cost-effective access to equipment, expertise and cutting-edge techniques for their cell analysis and sorting needs, as well as leading or supporting the development of new flow technologies and applications. The operating budget of the Shared Resource is $1.4 M. Marty Bigos is the Director of the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource and Garry Nolan, PhD, is the Faculty Advisor. Future plans include expanding the new Mass Cytometry services.